


Wring The Wiggler

by thecattydddy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Beforus, Beta Trolls - Freeform, Except like, F/M, God i probably messed up cronus so badly, I AM SORRY, M/M, Pre-Scratch, and like their termanology, beta trolls centric, high schoolstuck, i dont write a lot of troll fics, troll high school, uuuuhg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-01-04
Packaged: 2018-01-07 09:35:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecattydddy/pseuds/thecattydddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cronus Ampora, a unfortunate human trapped in a troll's body, must deal with high school one incredibly strange classmate at a time. With all the usual angst, love triangles, prejudice, homework and culling of any other teenager's life on Beforus, Cronus has to learn that things don't always work out in your favour. In fact they almost never do. What's the point in holding onto hope if their isn't any left, eh?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a fic with a different spin on "high school AU" since that's kind of a popular thing, but all the trolls usually get turned into humans. Also, I - at least in my own experience - haven't read many based around the beta trolls. 
> 
> Cronus is my baby, so don't expect him to turn out to be some kind of rapist. It's not going to happen and if you don't like him, don't read, because it's his (and technically my) story, so you can just glub off. 
> 
> That being said, enjoy for the rest of you and give me plenty of feed back! Oh, how I love it. ;)

Cronus pulled his leather jacket tighter around himself, looking around him at his surroundings. Some troll with not even half her wits thought it'd be a great idea to round up a whole lot of younger trolls in something she called a school.'Course the Empress would be right onboard with an idea like that. He'd heard about them in his studies as a human, but never really thought he'd get to go to a real one. Culturally, he was thrilled, but a lot more worried about what the other trolls would think of him. It was completely on land and those of every caste were welcome. His seahorse lucus had him rushed out of the hive faster than was really comfortable. As his kind - for he was human after all, despite how grey his skin was - might put it...

Thanks a fucking lot, Dad.

"What have we here?" a cold voice snickered as Cronus had his back turned to his them, going through his locker. He think the other trolls might have called them hivesses or something incredibly dumb like that, but he knew better. They were lockers, "Lemme guess. You're that Ampora wriggler everyone's been talking about, ain't cha?" He frowns to himself, gripping his hands into fists, but he brushes it off and turns around, offering his new aquaintance a flirtatious smirk.

And, was he so fucking glad he did.

"What're you glubbing lookin' at?" she demanded. Cronus swallowed and forced himself to speak.

"Vwell, hopefully, my future matesprite," he winked and she rolled her eyes, disgusted.

"Im surprised you even know what that is," she scoffed, "Word aboat here is that you are throughly conch-vinced you're one of those disgusting things that were discovered on the midst of another solar - who the glub knows or cares where. You know the ones."

"Humans," Cronus' smile only wavered slightly, "And yeah, I am. I can assure you wvere a lot more interesting to engade wvith than trolls in that quadrant. Or any, for that matter."

"Shit, that's hilarious," she snorted, "You really are glubbed up in the head, ain't ya?"

"I beg to differ," Cronus shrugged, "Unless you'd prefer to do the begging."

"Oh glub," she actually gripped her side, waving someone over, "Serket! Come check this guy! I'm splitting my sides."

"What is it, Meenah?" another troll strolled over, sighing heavily. Cronus turned to the new arrival, his grin growing. She was of a lower caste - a blue one that Cronus couldnt help but find attractive.

"I found him," Meenah chorkled, "You have got to hear him say somefin. He's kraken me up!"

"Glad to be of entertainment to you," Cronus muttered, not giving her much mind as his attention shifted to this new girl, "You, on the other hand... Wvell, I'd love to be your entertainment for a fevw hours." Her lip curled up and she tried to hide her giggles behind her hand.

"He has got a rather fishy way of talking, doesnt he?" she mentioned.

"That's even better because he's a seadweller!" Meenah burst, leaning on the other girl's shoulder to keep some stability, "Aranea, ya are just the best! For shore!" They walked away, leaving Cronus to glare at his books.

"Hey, ignore them," a voice said from beside him, leaning against the locker. It had a lisp, but not one so bad that he could tell what the other meant, "Not nearly ath rad ath anyone elthe. Truthe me."

"I don't need your consolation," Cronus growled, inspecting him out of the corner of his eyes. The troll was a much lower caste - obvious with how much yellow he wore. His hair was an untamable mess and his grin was incredibly cocky. Cronus, despite himself, kind of liked the guy.

"Yeah you do, you wiggler," he nudged Cronus' shoulder, signalising he was joking.

"VWowv. Asshole," Cronus let a small grin onto his face, "My name's Cronus, by the vway."

"Mituna," came the replied, "And you better remember it or I'll have to wipe the floor with you uthing my hella rad board."

"Hella rad?" Cronus laughed, "Vwho even says that?"

"I do!" Mituna insisted, "And tho doeth Latula!"

"Wvho?" Cronus blinked.

"Come on, you're gonna love her," Mituna turned, gesturing for him to follow, "Well, ath much ath an athhole like you could love anyone."

"Oh, rude!" Cronus followed after him. Maybe... Maybe he could actually come to like this whole school thing after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cronus attends classes like any other average high schooler would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so some characters are based off of some fantrolls I found kind of cool, so lemme just credit them real quick. 
> 
> The Steamhat is based off of Nektan Whelan. I kind of thought it'd be cool to include him and I think the other canon fan troll will be here, too, so...  
> http://trollslum.wikia.com/wiki/DebonairCorsair
> 
> The troll in Math is based off of Tettra Sedect. She sounds really freaking awesome and likes math, so... Yeah she became a thing.  
> http://trollslum.wikia.com/wiki/TeemingProngs
> 
> Please go support these original trolls because I got the inspiration from them to do the above characters.

Latula had been pretty great and she even put up with his flirting, though was certain not to ever reciprocate it. Regardless, he found himself a little bit more than just intested because of it.

The day was split into sets, each one with a different class to report to. The first class of the day was Beforian History and he sure as hell wasn't going to pay attention to that jibberish. He was glad to learn they had actual trolls teaching the classes, but his history teacher was one mean looking dude and as soon as the violet blood walked into the block, well he knew they were not going to get along, despite their shared highblooded status. If anything, that only made it worse.

"Ampora!" the troll snapped his name, swatting at the legs sitting on the desk he'd situated himself into, "Which troll lead the beginning of the religion of the Dark Carnival?"

"Pfft. Hell if I knovw," he shrugged.

"As I thought," the teacher scoffed, "Quite a disappointment, already, Ampora. The troll you share your sign would have been ashamed if he knew you. It is a pity he died before then."

"I hawve met him," Cronus stated. The teacher laughed, twisting one of the three rings on his fingers in amusement.

"Sure you have," he replied.

"I havwe," Cronus insisted, "Vwhen I wvas young, a great troll vwizard came and he tried to kill me wvith magic. I knevw right avway... It wvas him. My ancestor."

"Well, now we all know you're bluffing," the teacher said, "Everyone knows the Vvarlock practiced only white sciences."

"Don't say his cursed name," Cronus hissed.

"That will be enough out of you, Ampora," the teacher rolled his eyes, "I will be known to all of you as The Steamhat. I'll be passing out text for you to read from, now..."

* * *

"Wha-at a-a tool," Cronus overheard some other students muttering as they left the classroom, "Did you see the gea-ars on that ha-at of his? Who does he think he is?"

"And that Ampora wiggler. Who claims his ancestor. Tried to kill him?" her companion added.

"I hear he thinks he's a-a human."

"No!"

"Trust me."

Cronus sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets and slinking to his next class. Walking through the door to Mathmatics, he realised three things. Firstly, math and every students hatred for it was universal. There was no arguing that. Secondly, that rude fushia blood from earlier sat directly behind him and she was going to make his life a living hell. Thirdly, some smart looking yellow blood sat next to him and he was totally going to be cheating off her. She looked kind of timid, despite her insain number of horns, so he might even try flirting his way into getting answers all the time.

"Hey-ya, Am-port-a," Meenah murmured from behind him, flicking his fin, "Wanna hear a joke?"

"Sure," Cronus allow.

"Ya should re-cod your-shell-f sometime, then," she snorted. He groaned and decided to ignore her for the rest of class. It wasn't completely successful as she whispered things in his ear, but that didnt stop him from damn well trying. Despite her mean words, he couldn't help but like the way her breath felt against his skin and-

"No," he hissed at himself, too quiet for anyone else to hear, "You are not going to be doing this, Cronus. No."

Finally, the bell rang and he was out of there before anyone, running right into someone and knocking their books from their arms. He quickly bent down to help pick them up. Literally every folder this guy owned was red and he noticed the sleeve of the sweater he wore was as well. Following the arm up to the trolls face, he smirked, giving him a once over.

"Here are your folders, babe," Cronus offered, "Awvful lot a red there, eh?"

"I am sorry if you are triggered by it!" the other troll looked truly worried, holding the folders and books to himself, "Perhaps you would like to summon your moirail to consol you?"

"I don't have one," Cronus shrugged, "So not much consoling to be done."

"I apologise for the talk of quadrants! It may be triggering to some and it was not my intention to do such a thing!" the other troll stated.

"You got a name, Toots?" Cronus wondered, leaning againt the wall beside the door, keeping him from heading into class.

"Ah... Kankri," he answered, "Kankri Vantas. Proud redblood with intentions to spread equality to all castes and eliminate all hemophobia and or other acts of triggering."

"You can call me Cronus," he returned, "And since vwe're talking about quadrants, you could alwvays fill in one for me. Perhaps the red one, since you're so fond of the color."

"I am highly triggered by your forward advances," Kankri stated.

"If you wvere my matesprite, perhaps I vwouldn't be wvhen you bring the subject up," Cronus purred.

"If I did not need to go to class, I would sit you down for a very long chat about the appropriate behavior to use around those who may be triggered by you," Kankri glared.

"I'll listen to your sermons any day, Doll," Cronus promised.

"Really?" Kankri blinked, frozen.

"Yeah, course," Cronus winked, moving to let him pass, "I'll talk to you later, eh?"

"Um... Yes! I will have a complete speech finished by the time we next meet, Cronus. I promise you this!" he disappeared into math, leaving Cronus to go to Hive Ec.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops kind of Crokri'd there.  
> And also Meenus'd.  
> And kind of implied Latunus. 
> 
> Yeah...


End file.
